Test of All Loves
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Sophia's paternal side comes in. She ends up at a college where you could say her family is famous yet in a way infamous. But what happens when the boy she falls for ends up the suspect in his brother's murder down in D.C. at NCIS? DISCONTINUED.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything franchise you errr recognize. I only own Sammy, Sophia, Ty, and Sophia's dad...**

**A/N: Okay so this fic is a little odd... but Sophia FINALLY gets a boyfriend! I hope you all enjoy reading it. Oh and its sorta mixed with Indiana Jones but it's mainly background stuff and Sophia is at Barnett College for most of this first chapter.

* * *

  
**

"Hey, yo, poke the Sophia." DiNozzo said as he poked a sleeping Sophia in the arm. She was sleeping in DiNozzo's chair her head and arms on the desk.

"What, DiMoron?" Sophia seethed.

"Your dad's here," Sophia's head snapped up.

"What!"

"Hello, Sophia." Henry said.

"Hey…" Sophia trailed off.

"I need to speak with you," he motioned for her to go over to the corner next to the window.

She walked with him, "what?"

Henry took a deep breath, "they want me to take over the reins."

"What? Huh?"

"At Barnett College. They want me to be their Archeology professor."

"Dad! You're a history teacher that teaches middles school kids. NOT a college professor."

He sighed, "I can and I've taken the job."

"Ya know, I've been living with Aunt Jen for a while. Why are you telling me."

"I know you can graduate early this year. Why don't you come to college in Connecticut. I'm sure I can pull some strings."

"I don't want to."

"Go to Barnett or graduate early."

"I don't want to do either. When I graduate next year, I'm going to study Criminology at Waverly University, then transfer up OSU."

"Criminology? Sophia, I think you've been hanging around NCIS a little too much. You don't have the stomach for crime scenes. Archeolo…."

"Oh no, don't even start, dad. Not happening! You know I can't stand our family's history. They are a bunch of wackjobs!"

"They are not. Well some were not, wackjobs!" Henry retorted.

"Oh please, Aunt Allison agrees with me!"

"That's because you, your aunt, and your great aunt are the only biological Jones women still alive, since the turn of the century."

Sophia crossed her arms and glared.

"So much of my grandmother is in you, Sophia."

"Ugh, stop going on about Great-Grandma Marion!"

Well, that got attention by passing agent. She shot them glares and they quickly went about their business. "What I'm saying is, Sophia, is that you're a brilliant child. Barnett is just the place for you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh, thanks, Dad, that clears up a lot. That is THE BEST, reason for ANYTHING, I've ever heard!" She seethed. Sarcasm seeping into her words.

He sighed once more, "Sophia, your sarcasm isn't necessary. We don't need it."

"Ya wanna talk about my future and all this crap? Lets go talk it over with Aunt Jen."

He nodded, Sophia turned around and bumped right into, Allison Hart.

"Aunt Allison!" Sophia hugged the woman tight.

"Hello, Sophia. Henry." She said.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Special Agent Gibbs." Sophia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Allison looked confused, "something wrong?"

"Ugh… errr…" Sophia stumbled on her words.

"Ms. Hart." Gibbs's gruff voice said from behind them.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs." Allison said.

At that moment Sophia started cracking up laughing. "Oh now THIS is funny."

"What is?"

"He's my uncle, technically."

Allison shot her another confused look.

"Aunt Jen is his wife."

Her eyes widened.

"Yup!" She snickered.

"Oh… shit…." Allison mumbled.

"Speak of the devil!" Sophia said, seeing Jenny walk down the stairs attempting to walk Gibbs and Jen's one year old, Sammy, down the steps with her. She smiled and swooped the little boy up and he giggled.

"What's everyone talking about?" Jenny asked.

"Well Dad and I were talking then Aunt Allison and Gibbs crashed the party."

"Aunt Allison?" Jenny looked confused.

"Me," Allison said.

"You mean she is… and she's your… and that means…"

"Exactly."

"I'll never understand the way women speak to each other…" Gibbs and Henry said.

Jenny, Allison, and Sophia all laughed.

"Pretty much." Sophia said simply.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"Sophia does not need to graduate early if she does not want to."

"I think she's ready though. Does she want to be stuck in classes that bore her?"

"Yes!" Sophia said intervening, "all my friends are there. I have no friends back in Connecticut!"

"You'll meet plenty of intellectual people, surely they have the brain cells to make nice with you."

"Why? Cause I'm girl genius, or cause of my family?"

"Well…"

"Yup there's your answer! Cause of my family!"

"Why don't you see? You can graduate early. Try out Barnett. You don't like it, that's fine. You can come back here, and you have a whole year to want to start college. Just free time, for yourself."

"Wow, that's actually not a half bad idea. What do you think Aunt Jen?" Sophia grabbed her aunt's hand and gave a squeeze for support.

"It is, I mean, I'd give Sophia any opportunity at good education and life. At the drop of the hat."

"I can give this a try. I mean if I don't like it, I come back, and we can spend A LOT of time together, Aunt Jen." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright. I'll have to think about… but it is an option to keep in mind.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Sophia had graduated and was now moving her stuff into her new dorm. "Holy crap!" Sophia said as she almost lost her balance. All of a sudden two strong arms wrapped around her. Sophia thought she was going to me the ground but that didn't happen.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

Sophia turned her head to mean bluish gray eyes and blond hair. And one of the most attractive faces she's ever seen. "Yeah," she stood and straightened out her clothes.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"That'd be great, thanks. Can you take these boxes I'll carry my luggage." Sophia stated.

After twenty minutes, they managed to get all Sophia's boxes.

"Thanks…" Sophia then realized they didn't know who the other was.

"Ty Baker," the blond stuck out his hand.

"Sophia Jones," she took his hand and shook it.

"You new, or moving into a new dorm?"

"I'm new. I graduated from high school early and so I'm here. My dad wants me to. Why don't we walk to a coffee stand I saw, come on, walk and talk." Sophia smirked.

"Alright," they began walking down the hall, "so, did your dad think this was a pretty good school?"

"Well, he kinda has to." She said sheepishly as she walked with him.

"Huh?"

"He's a professor here."

"Ohhh… wait ohhhh, you're Dr. Jones's daughter aren't you?"

Sophia nodded, "yeah, Sophia Elenor-May Jones… the second technically."

"Lemme show you something," he took her arm and started for the library.

"What about coffee?" Sophia pouted.

"We'll still get it, I wanna show you something first."

She nodded. Ty led her into the large library. "What is it exactly that you wanna show me?"

He pulled out a book that looked similar to a yearbook. "It's a book of memorable stuff from over the years, it goes back to the twenties. Here this is from 1959, take a look."

Sophia sighed, she really didn't need glasses except for really reading. It was a stupid premature trait that she got from her father's side. Putting on her glasses and tucking them behind her years, she took the book from Ty. She sat at a table with him and looked through it.

Looking in it, there was only black and white photos. No one had ever made color photos back then. She started to get bored till she came across a photo. Tilting her head she examined it properly. Her great-grandparents, and her grandfather. Running her fingers over the photo, she threw her head back, gasping, electric shock running through her veins as a vision entered her mind.

* * *

_April 15th__, 1959: Lawn on campus of Barnett College_

"_Indy, not funny, you DON'T mess with a pregnant woman like that," she smacked his shoulder playfully. Indy wrapped his arms around her from behind._

"_Oh come on, Marion, it wasn't that bad."_

"_Really now? Explain that to our unborn child! She started kicking like crazy when you and Mutt snuck up on me like that!"_

_Indy kissed her neck and mumbled something along the lines of 'Sorry.'_

"_Jackass," she said, "and stop kissing my neck. We have to take the picture, and you're getting me in the mood. You know how bad my hormones are!"_

"_Lets just get the damn picture taken," Mutt said._

"_I'm all for that," Oxley said. He would be the photographer. _

_They all stood together. Mutt in his signature outfit, Indy in a suit, he had his hand placed on Marion's lower back and one on her swollen stomach. Oxley soon then snapped the picture…

* * *

_

Sophia let out another small gasp, and pulled her head forward. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"Sophia are you alright?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said.

"You looked like you were about to have a seizure and then your expression and eyes were blank.

"It's fine. Really. This happens a lot." Sophia stood up, "Listen, I'll catch you later. Thanks for the help with my dorm."

"What about coffee?"

"Raincheck?"

"Sure," Sophia smiled and walked off after putting the book back.

* * *

"Aunt Jen, he was sooooooooooooooooo cute! Oh my gosh he was hot! He has these gorgeous bluish gray eyes and his blond hair. Ohhhh I actually like it sorta long. I've never been attracted to a guy with shoulder length hair. I've never been attracted to anyone like this before," she babbled and gushed.

"You sound really into him, and you just met him today?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, to both statements!"

Jenny smiled, Sophia sounded really happy, "okay sweetheart, I'll let you get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too," Sophia hung up and laid down on her bed.

* * *

Jenny hung up with her niece and faced her husband, "I miss her so much," she laid her head on his chest.

He stroked her back, "she'll be alright, Jen."

"I hope," she mumbled into him.

"Let's get your mind off this," he kissed her deeply trying to calm her.

Jenny leant into the kiss and held onto him, "I'm glad I still have you and Sammy around. I'm glad you gave me Sammy. A little boy, my red hair and green eyes but your everything else." She stroked his salt and pepper hair, and then rested her head on his chest, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After hanging up with her aunt, Sophia felt tears well up in her eyes. She really missed her aunt. She needed fresh air now, she went down to the lounge where a lot of the people that lived in the surrounding dorms and she laid down on the couch just staring out the window. She heard a cough from behind her and a tissue appeared in front of her, she didn't even realize she had been crying. She stood and lost her balance, two strong arms caught her.

"Are you alright?" Ty asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now let go."

"Someone cranky when they're tired?" He asked after letting her go.

"No, I just miss my aunt."

"You don't miss your parents?"

"My dad's a jackass and my mom is dead."

"You dad isn't that bad."

"Yeah he is, you've only seen the professional side of him. Anyways, my Aunt Jenny is like the closest person I have to a mother. I've even wanted to ask if I could call her mom. I doubt she'd say yes."

"Don't know till you ask."

"This is gonna sound weird but, could you hug me? I really need one right now."

He looked at her and without a word, took her in his arms. He rubbed her back in soothing circles and put his chin on the top of her head.

Sophia smiled and put her head on his chest, his heart beat very comforting. "Thank you."

"Anytime…" he didn't mean it for it to come out that way.

She smirked, "anytime? What kind of an offer is that?" She let out a soft giggle as she spoke.

"One that could involve, dinner, maybe a goodnight kiss… lots of cuddling."

"Someone doesn't like subtle or moving slowly."

"Not what I meant, look the kiss would be like this," he backed up a step or two then leant down and kissed Sophia's lips gently, then pulled away.

Sophia's eyes widened and pushed him away after the kiss, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Thanks, for the meaningless first kiss," she turned from him starting back towards her dorm room wiping the tears frantically from her eyes.

Ty felt the push then caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm, "hey what? We don't have to count that as our first kiss, Sophia." He smirked.

Sophia turned to him and shook her head, "you don't get it. That was _my_ first kiss. With anyone, ever! Look how meaningless it was. You probably wouldn't want to date me, after the first date."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know men, and men don't like me like that for very long if any time at all." She jerked her arm from his grasp.

Ty got her back in his grasp once more by the arm, and tucked a strand of her curls behind her ear with his free hand, "what if I want to kiss you and not stop?"

"Then we'd die from lack of oxy…" she was cut off by him kissing her. She kissed him back freeing her arm from his grasp then wrapped both that arm and the other around his neck.

His hands went to her waist and he granted her access to his mouth, Sophia did the same.

She gasped pulling back, "oh my gosh, you're a great kisser…" she blushed.

"Thought I'd make up for the crappy one we had, that was your first kiss. How about we act like that one didn't happen and this was your first?"

She smiled "I like that idea." Ty put an arm around her and Sophia put her head on his chest. "So… this is moving slow for you?" She let out a soft giggle.

"If you want, we can go slower, if you'd like."

"Ehhh… it would depend on the moves you try on our date, Ty…" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her again before letting her go back upstairs.

* * *

The next day: NCIS Headquarters

"Sammy! Don't run off like that!" Jenny yelled. She chased after her toddling one year old and glared.

The little boy giggled as he ran into the bullpen and was swooped up by his father. "Giving mommy a hard time are we?"

"Only like you do, Jethro. A trait in wish I'm regretting he takes after you." She took the child back from him, and Sammy swatted her nose. She gasp and swung him around and up in the air. "Little boy, you are TOO much like your father." Sammy giggled and put his face in his mother's neck. Jenny rubbed his back and then turned to the plasma screen that was inbetween Tony and McGee's desks. "What's this new case about, and before you say anything, Jethro, not only am I the mother of your child but I am also the director of this agency, so I can know. If you try to not tell me you'll be sleeping on the couch." She warned shooting her gaze over to him.

Gibbs smirked trying not to laugh and explained the case, "dead petty officer. Jacob Baker, only surviving relative, Tyler Baker. Brother. Jacob was murdered with a stab straight to the heart, only weird thing is, it was with a stake."

"Someone think he was a vampire?" She said mockingly.

"Well, he certainly doesn't sparkle and he goes out in broad daylight. I doubt it." DiNozzo smirked.

"Anyway..." Gibbs groaned, "No witnesses body was obviously dumped according to Ducky in an alleyway."

"Is there any way we can contact the brother?" Jenny asked adjusting Sammy on her.

"Yeah, Sophia."

"What?" Jenny said looked confused.

"He goes to Barnett College. Boy genius. Let's see if Sophia can get to know him and ask some questions, then we'll fly him down here. Sophia too."

Jenny bit her lip, "are you sure Sophia can handle that with all she's adjusting too now?"

"Yeah..."

"Boss! Just got something in on our victim. In college he wrote a paper on Sophia's family. Her father's side. He made claims that all her great grandfather's archeological discoveries were B.S. pretty much."

"You think someone in Sophia's family did it?" Jenny asked.

"Only one way to find out..." Gibbs said and tossed Jenny his cell phone.

* * *

**So did you guys love it? Hate it? Do you want me to never write again or give it another try. I tried to make this more complex but I probably epically failed at it. I'll see what I can do about a second chapter but I don't really have that planned yet. Share your thoughts, suggestions, and evil ideas(kidding for the most part on the evil aspect) for this story. Thanks.**

**Marisa**


End file.
